The Battle Scenes: Not Meant For Me
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: The battle ended, what is her decision? Oneshot/Series. Kikyo


This is another installment of the recent one shots I have been working on. This is placed before both of the others. I might revise this one. It's about Kikyo and her decisions.

XxXxX One Thing Right XxXxX

'_Kami-sama no, this can not be.'_ The clay-made miko looked on in dismay as the arrow she had aimed at Naraku was somehow deflected and now running a wild course for the small kitsune. Shippo who had stayed near Kagome during all the blood shed now seemed to realize his fate as he scampered away from her reincarnation in a small attempt to keep her safe.

"SHIPPO! NO!" Kagome screamed helplessly as Kikyo's arrow caught the small kit in the back. The kit never had a chance as it tore and rent into his small body. _'Kami why, it was aimed at __**him**__, not the kit.'_ Kikyo's silent prayers fell on deaf ears as the kit collapsed and blood seeped from his already lifeless body. She turned to face the tainted hanyou to find that a great fire had already engulfed him in an explosion.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice tore through the flames as the hanyou in question was thrown several feet from the blast. Kikyo walked slowly toward her, once lovers, body. He had a gapping wound right above his heart and blood gushed out of the wound. Kikyo looked on in silence as Kagome rushed over to the hanyou and began applying pressure to his wound. After several minutes, Kagome's body sagged under the stress and away from the dying hanyou. Kikyo could not stand to watch what was to become of the hanyou, instead she turned and walked quickly to the kit, seeing if there was anything that could be done. As she approached the body of the kit she heard a hiss, turning she saw the neko-youkai, Kirara was beside the kit and her stance told Kikyo that even if she tried to touch the kit, she might not have an arm when she pulled it away. Kikyo raised her hand in a prayer over the small kit and returned to the now truly deceased inu-hanyou. Kagome had her face covered by her hands but Kikyo knew that her reincarnation was crying. Not knowing what else to do she placed a light hand on Kagome's shoulder and the girl leaned into her touch. _'He was so full of life, never giving up so why now a easy defeat of his body? I do not understand. If we humans are so weak as he used to say then why did he give into death so easy?' _ Kikyo was wrapped in a surreal blanket of denial, she retreated into her memories. _'Ah, I remember when Inuyasha first came to me to steal the jewel, which seems like ages ago now. I never had the heart to kill him, so instead I pinned him to a tree by the clothes he wore. It happened every day till finally as I sat alone in a field I heard his approach. Instead of turning and firing a few arrows I merely said '__**Inuyasha, you're there aren't you? Come down and speak with me' **__he did and thus our relationship began. Oh, and the time he caught me before I fell. I can not believe that he is gone from this world.' _ Kagome was still sobbing, Kikyo took the time to take in the battle grounds. The little child, Kanna laid a few feet from them dead. The houshi and taijiya were huddled by the dead kitsune. Across the field knelt Sesshomaru holding nothing but ash. _'This is a land of the living, this is not a place for a priestess that long ago died, and who has to steal reikon's from others just to survive in this realm.' _ Kikyo gently knelt down to Kagome.

"I am sorry for the way things turned out Kagome, but I can make at least one thing right" she whispered to the distraught young miko. Kagome blinked and looked up to Kikyo, she had closed her eyes. _'Body, it is time to return Kagome's reikon to her, I have used it long enough.' _With that a glinting white reikon slipped out of Kikyo's body and slammed into Kagome's. Kagome's body shook as the reikon settled back into its place. Kikyo's body crumbled, when the dust settled there was a pile of broken clay pieces in Kikyo's stead. Kagome's eyes watered and she sobbed even more now throwing herself over Inuyasha dead body. For now she felt the heartache two times over.

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

Japanese:  
_kami_: God

_-sama_: regarded with great respect  
_miko_: priestess  
_kitsune_: fox demon  
_hanyou_: half demon  
_neko_: cat  
_youkai_: demon  
_inu_: dog  
_houshi_: monk  
_taijiya_: demon slayer  
_reikon_: soul

XxXxX

This story is a little bit about how Kikyo finally understands that she was in the world of the living. While I do still dislike her a bit I'm beginning to understand her more, so maybe I'll revise this one at a later date.

Sayonara,

DoE


End file.
